Different DImension?
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When the power goes out at her house, Megan and her friend Lisa don't think anything of it. Until they find Pharaoh Atem unconcisous. Megan and Lisa decide to help the Pharaoh and his preists get back to their dimension. but they discover that the girl's have Shadow powers! and who is after Megan? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's a new fanfic!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Warnings: Cursing, violence, blood, kissing ect...**

* * *

"I sacrifice three monsters and summon the Winged Dragon of Ra," my friend Lisa said. I sighed, knowing what was coming next as Lisa added up the points that her monster got from the three cards she sacrificed. I hung my head as she used the Winged Dragon of Ra to wipe out all my remaining life points.

"You suck," I muttered, pouting at her.

"Wha!? Wh-what'd I do?" Lisa whined. I blinked at her.

"You totally killed me!" I grumbled. Lisa giggled. I pouted more, standing. "Want some more tea?" I asked.

"Yes please!" she replied. I grabbed her glass along with mine and went downstairs to my kitchen. I grabbed the jug of sweet tea I kept in the fridge and poured us both a glass. I set the tea back into the fridge, bumping the door shut with my hip. I carefully went back upstairs.

"Tea?" I grinned. Lisa cheered. I handed her the glass and sat down.

"Want to duel again?" Lisa asked. I shook my head.

"Not right now no. let's watch Avengers."

"Okay."

Half way through the movie, a storm rose up. I flinched at the loud claps of thunder. Lisa looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Thunder," I muttered, turning my attention from the window to the TV. Lisa sighed, but didn't say anything else.

Suddenly the power went out, plunging us into darkness. I yelped, cursing. I curled my legs up to my chest and buried my face in them. Lisa grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Stay here, I'll check the circuits," she said. I nodded.

"Yami Lisa," I grumbled she laughed.

Lisa came back, shaking her head and holding a lantern up.

"We need the generator." I nodded, getting up. I grabbed my rain coat and boots.

After about an hour of pulling a pushing the heavy generator up to my porch, I grabbed all of the extension cords I had, hooking them up and hooking my fridge, TV, DVD player, Wii, and my laptop up. Then we grabbed all the candles, lanterns and oil lamps I had.

"Okay, let's get some light," I muttered, grabbing a box of matches. Soon the living room was lit with the soft glow of candles and lanterns. I frowned as I noticed someone lying near the side door of my living room. I jumped up and knelt next to the person.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the boy's face. It was Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh! Lisa gasped.

"Megan, is that who I think it its?" she whispered. I gulped, nodding.

"Help me get him onto the couch," I said, putting one of Atem's arms over my shoulders. Lisa did the same and we got him onto the couch. I noticed a nasty looking cut in his shoulder. I ran to the back room and got out the first aid kit I kept there. I fished out a couple packs of Quick Clot and some gauze and bandages. I dressed the wound and wrapped it.

"What do we do?" Lisa asked. I sighed, washing my hands.

"For now we wait. When he wakes up we'll ask him how he got here," I said, tying my long hair back and pulling my deck out. I started to shuffle it, a habit I had when I was nervous or in a tight spot. I sat down and leaned against the couch, closing my eyes.

Atem slowly fought his way to consciousness. His shoulder throbbed slightly but felt like it had been bandaged. He opened his eyes to see a dark blue ceiling over his head. Off to his right there was a muffled groan. He flicked his eyes to where the noise came from to see a girl about his age, maybe a little younger, sitting on the floor. He was shocked when blue-green eyes opened and the girl let out a little groan again.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have slept on the floor," she grumbled, rubbing her neck. She looked up at him. "Oh, you're awake."

"Megan, my mom called- oh he's up," a brown haired girl said, coming into the room.

"Yep, your mom called?" the girl, Megan prompted.

"Oh yeah! I have to go. Give me a ride?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed. Power's still out right?"

"Yep."

Megan darted up the stairs. The brown haired girl shook her head, looking amused at Atem.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"It's fine," Atem said.

"I know you don't trust us Pharaoh, but we won't hurt you," the girl said. Megan came back down.

"Oi, Pharaoh, come on," she said, grabbing something. Atem blinked at her, not used to being addressed like that.

"Why?" he asked. Megan rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm leaving you here alone in my house, you sir, are mistaken," she said. The sandy haired girl glared dangerously at him. It was an 'I-have-no-trouble-killing-and-if-you-don't-move-r ight-now-I'll-do-it,' glare. Needless to say, Atem decided to listen to the girl.

I had to show Atem how to use the seat belt before I started my Explorer and pulled out of my drive way. Lisa giggled, pointing to the back seat where a slightly pale looking Atem was gripping the seat. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"See you tomorrow at school!" Lisa said, getting out. I helped her get her bag and grinned.

"You can hop in the front if you want," I told Atem. He did.

When we got home, I went to the shop and got the propane camp stove out, bringing the heavy thing into the house. I plugged in the carbon monoxide detector and started the stove, nearly burning my eye brows off!

"Gah! Stupid stove!" I grumbled, glaring at the metal monster. I heard Atem chuckle which made me grin. I got out a pack of chicken breasts to cook.

"I'd use the grill outside to do this but it's too wet," I said, grabbing the tongs and watching the meat.

"Where am I?" Atem asked. I paused.

"You're in Springdale Arkansas. And you're not in your time or you own dimension," I said, glancing at the Pharaoh. He looked stunned.

"I'm not in my dimension?" he whispered. He started to shake. I left the stove for a moment and sat next to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I began. "I'll help you find a way home alright? And until then, you can stay here. I know I could use some company on nights like tonight," I finished. Atem looked at me. I smiled.

"I can stay here?"

"Yes, it's no palace, but it's a roof over your head and warmth from the cold," I said, grinning at the joke my brother Jack had told me when we made our hideout years ago. Atem chuckled.

"Thank you… Megan right?"

"Yep, and the other girl is Lisa. She comes over a lot," I said.

After dinner I grabbed my deck and began shuffling it. I sighed, glancing out the window.

"Crap, it's going to rain again," I grumbled seeing the heavy clouds in the sky. "Was hoping to go fishing on the lake this evening," I muttered, pouting.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked me. I looked up and blushed, he was really close!

"Shuffling my deck. It's just a habit I have when I'm thinking or agitated," I said, shrugging. I gathered all the cards up and growled as a few flipped out. I picked them up and settled them back into the deck. I rewrapped the hair tie I used to keep the cards together around my deck. I yawned, rubbing the back of my neck. Atem looked at me.

"You're tired," he stated.

"A little bit, the storm last night kept me up along with making sure you were alright," I said.

"Why _did_ you help me?" he asked. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He shrugged. I smiled, getting up. I set my deck on the coffee table and went upstairs and grabbed a sheet set. I went back down and set the sheets down.

"What are those for?"

"You need a place to sleep. My couch has a pull out bed," I said, pulling the bed out. Of course the metal frame pinched my fingers as I pulled it out. I hissed, shaking my hand. "Stupid thing always does that," I grumbled. I made the bed. "There you go."

"Thank you," Atem said. I smiled, nodding.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Update might not bee soon, finals are this week so i might not have time to write.  
Read and reveiw, no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Warnings: kissing, violence, cursing ect...**

* * *

I woke up and slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock. Groaning I sat up, glaring at the still dark sky. I hated getting up early! Stupid school, making me miss my sleep. I grumbled while getting dressed. I shuffled down stairs, picking my book bag up and shoving the homework I had completed into its folder and into the bag. I glared at the clock on the oven before sighing, throwing the book bag into my recliner. Atem was still sleeping so I tried to be a quiet as possible while making my lunch. I made a bowl of cereal and sat on the recliner.

I was putting my bowl away when I heard a soft groan from the couch. Smiling I looked at Atem. He sat up, blinking.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Morning?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I nodded.

"Yep, it's still dark out because I have to get up early during the week. You go back to sleep," I said, walking over and pushing him back on the couch. I treated Atem like one of the kids I often baby sat for my brothers friends, tucking the quilt back around him. He blinked tiredly at me.

"I'll be back later today. There's food in the fridge and cabinets, feel free to eat anything you like," I whispered. He nodded, eyes closing. I left, snatching my keys from the counter.

As I drove to school, I furiously fought the blush back that was trying to creep up my face. Sure, Atem was cute and all, but he was a Pharaoh. He also happened to not be from this dimension so I had no chance since I was just a little country girl with no family that cared. I sighed, parking in my spot and resting my forehead on the steering wheel. Without my brother, I had no idea what to do.

"Big brother, help me," I whispered. I sat back up and got out.

Lisa met me in the hall.

"Hey, how's your guest?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Atem's fine. He was sleepy this morning when I left. I told him to sleep a little longer," I said. She nodded. We walked to first hour and sat down. I dug my sketch book out and flipped to the drawing I had started the other day. I yawned.

"Still tired?" Lisa laughed.

"I'm not a morning person," I grumbled.

Lunch came around and Lisa and I were dueling.

"I'll put a monster face down in defense mode. I'll also put one card face down on the field. Your move," I said. Lisa frowned; she put a monster face down and ended her turn. _I have to get at least one monster off her field. Or she'll summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!_ I thought, frowning. I grinned as I looked at the card I just drew. It was Lightning Vortex. Grinning, I played it. Lisa squeaked, and then she pouted at me. I snickered. I switched my Witch of the black forest into attack mode. "Now I attack you're face down monster," I said.

"No you won't," Lisa grinned. "I play Mirror force!" I smacked my forehead.

"Fine, I end my turn," I groused.

"I play Card Destruction!" Lisa said. I groaned. "Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Winged Dragon and I use his effect to give him all of my life points save for a hundred, giving him… fifty-nine hundred attack points," she said. "And I attack you're face down card," she said. I groaned but sent my Mystical Elf to the graveyard. "I can't attack anymore this turn. So it's your move," she said, sending her Winged Dragon to the graveyard. I drew and grinned. _Yes! Just the card I need!_ I thought my grin widening.

"I play the ritual card Black Magic Ritual! By sacrificing my Magic Hole Golem and my Dark Magician, I can summon the Magician of Black Chaos!" I said. "You only have one monster card on the field. I'll attack it and end my turn," I said. Lisa grinned. I sighed.

"I play this card face down in defense mode and end my turn," she said. I drew and huffed. It was my Change of Heart spell card. I set it face down on the field and ended my turn, switching my Magician into defense mode for now. Lisa rolled her eyes and played another card face down. I drew and grinned. It was Monster Reincarnation!

"Okay, I play monster reincarnation to bring my Dark magician back into my hand," I said, discarding my Exchange spell card. I played one monster in defense mode and ended my turn. Soon I had three monsters including my Magician of Black Chaos. It was my turn again. "I sacrifice two monsters to summon Dark Magician in attack mode!" I said. "Then I'll switch my Magician of Black Chaos into attack mode. They'll both attack, wiping you out," I said, smiling. I had finally beaten her! Lisa gaped, and then smiled.

"I can't believe I actually beat you this time!" I laughed as we walked to fifth hour. Lisa nodded.

"That was really neat Meg. I forgot you had Magician of Black Chaos in your deck," Lisa told me. I grinned.

"Good thing too, if you had remembered, I would have defiantly lost," I said, giggling.

Lisa climbed into the truck with some difficulty after school. I snickered, pushing off the ground in a jump, landing neatly in my seat.

"Why you have to drive such a big truck is far beyond me," she grumbled.

"Oh get over it, Li-li," I laughed.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" she pouted. I snickered as I pulled out of the school parking lot.

As we drove, the skies let loose. I cursed as I swerved to avoid the lightening that slammed into the ground next to the road. Muttering every choice word I knew, I stopped the truck, panting. I could see someone lying in the middle of a charred ring where the lightning struck. Lisa and I both hopped out and raced over to him.

"Holy shit! It's Seto," I gasped.

"Atem's cousin and priest?" Lisa said. I nodded.

"Help me get him in the truck. We need to get home," I said, throwing one of the unconscious male's arms over my shoulders. Lisa and I got Seto into the back seat and took off, soaked to the bone.

"Where did you find him?" Atem demanded as we half dragged, half carried his cousin inside. All three of us were soaked, and my bangs were dripping water into my eyes which was _very_ annoying.

"Driving home from school. Lightening hit the ground next to the road and bam! - he's here," I said, setting Seto on the couch. I grabbed a couple dish towels, throwing one to Lisa. Squeezing water out of my hair, I went upstairs and got two real towels. "Here, some sweats while your clothes dry," I told Lisa, digging my own dry sweats out. We changed and went downstairs again.

Atem was pacing the living room, muttering in ancient Egyptian. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down okay? Don't pace a trench in my living room. I'll never be able to explain _that_. We'll figure this out okay?" I said, smiling at him. Dark crimson eyes stared at me for a long moment before Atem nodded. I grinned, "Okay. Now we wait for him to wake up and _hopefully_ make sense of this mess!" I chirped, going into the kitchen.

"How does she do that?" Atem asked Lisa.

"No idea. Its better not knowing though," she replied.

"I can hear you guys," I said, smirking. Lisa snickered. Atem just blinked before sitting down in the double recliner. He leaned too far back and the foot rest popped up, startling him. I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that if you lean to far back in that chair the foot rest pops out!" I giggled while Lisa had to sit down she was laughing so hard. I started getting together ingredients to make stir-fried lo-Mein noodles with beef, my favorite. I started slicing the steak into thin strips with my sharpest knife. (Fun fact, sharp knives are better to cut with because you don't have to put as much force on the blade, reducing the risk of the blade slipping and cutting your hand, fingers or whatever else might be too close.) I set the blade down and placed the meat into a large pan, setting the pan onto the burner, turning on the flame. I sliced up the veggies and put them in after the meat had browned nicely, scooping the meat out with a spatula. I added noodles and some soy sauce, giving everything a quick stir. Finally it was ready and I distributed the stir-fry into four bowls, digging out two pairs of chopsticks and two forks. I put one bowel in the microwave for Seto when he woke up. I handed Atem his bowel and Lisa hers before sitting on my beanbag with mine. Atem stared at the food. I snorted.

"It's good, trust me," I said, lifting a bit of my own to my lips with my chopsticks. I started eating when Atem tried a bite.

"You're right, it is good," he said.

"It's better when I use teriyaki but I didn't have any. I need to go shopping soon," I said, shrugging. There was a groan from the couch. Seto was waking up. I set my half empty bowel down and walked over to the brunette. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, glancing at Lisa. She nodded, getting up and getting a glass of water from the kitchen. I wasn't too surprised when Seto bolted up, grabbing the front of my hoodie.

"Where am I!?" he demanded.

"Seto, calm down, these girls are nice," Atem said, walking over. He put a hand on his cousin's. "Seto, let go of Megan," he said. The brunette did. I smoothed my hoodie back out and stood.

"I just made supper so it's still warm," I said, getting his bowel out of the microwave. I grabbed a fork for him and walked back. "Lisa, calm down will you?" I said, bumping her with my hip. I smiled at Seto. "Here, and if you're worried about me poisoning you, don't. It's insulting and I didn't, we all had food from the same pan," I said. Atem snickered at Seto's look. I handed the brown haired teen the bowel and fork and grabbed my own.

"Hey how are you doing food wise?" Lisa asked. I frowned.

"I definitely need to go to the store soon. I'm feeding two guys now, plus the amount I normally eat…dammit all to hell, I'm going to have to put a big dent in my savings," I grumbled, rubbing my temples.

"I'll help out, Meggie," Lisa said. I glared at her.

"Don't call me Meggie," I snapped.

"Okay, yeesh, so cranky," Lisa pouted. I scowled at her. Atem and Seto blinked.

"Why don't you like being called Meggie?" Atem asked.

"Don't even go there! She'll start ranting!" Lisa warned. I sighed, feeling a dull ache build up in my temples. I snagged the bottle of ibuprofen I kept handy and took some with my glass of water.

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"Medicine for pain and/or fevers," I said.

"Headache again?" Lisa asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully it doesn't turn into a migraine. I hate those," I grumbled.

The phone rang. I jumped, glaring at the machine. I recognized the number.

"Red's house of bones," I answered.

"Hey Red," my brother's best friend laughed.

"Hey Tommy," I giggled. Red was my nickname around the guys, because when I was little I wore a red hoodie all the time. I still do.

"Hey, I need you to watch the boys for the night. Liza and I are going out tonight," Tommy said.

"Sure, I'll watch them. Want me to feed them?" I asked.

"Nah, we already fed them. We'll be there in ten minutes," Tommy said.

"Kay, see you in a bit," I replied.

"The boys are coming over?" Lisa asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

* * *

**Haha! sorry about the cliffy. review please and no flames. **


End file.
